


Your Sister's Best Friend Fucks The Anxiety Out of You

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [22]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Anxiety, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Nervous, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Shy Guy - Freeform, Virgin Male, gwa, script offer, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your sister's best friend heard about some bad things that you think about yourself and that you never had a girlfriend... she promised your sister to take a good care of you. She also confesses she wanted you for a long time.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 3





	Your Sister's Best Friend Fucks The Anxiety Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvement to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Psst Hey, wake up...

Wake up...

Yeah there you go, finally.

Who am I?

I'm your sister's best friend and the party is over-

Yeah, I know this is your bedroom... I mean, obviously?

Okay well, just let me explain alright? I will get straight to it.

I know from your sister that you never had a girlfriend and-

shh don't be embarassed, it's okay.

Really, it's okay...

Can I continue?

Thanks. So your sisters little party was already over and everyone left but I stay here for the night so we just talked for a little bit in her room. 

Somehow we ended up talking about you... 

Yeah...

And then she told me that you never had a girlfriend.

I was really surprised when I heard that and I asked her why and what she said shocked me even more...

She told me about how shy you are but also what you think about yourself...

Apparently you think that you aren't worthy of any girl, is that true?

You aren't saying anything...

She told me more though, about how you think you aren't attractive and how you never even kissed a girl before... not even touched a girl before...

Please don't be mad at her for telling me all this, we always tell eachother everything.

She's just worried about you... and so am I.

I really feel sad for you because whoever told you these bad things about yourself, made you believe it...

And now you don't go out anymore and you just stay locked in this room forever thinking that you will stay a virgin for the rest of your life...

[sigh]

Well, that's exactly why I'm here. I'm not gonna let that happen.

Because all of these things that you think about yourself are complete bullshit, that's why.

Do you even know how many girls I know from school that have crush on you?

Too many. Trust me, too many.

What, you think I'm joking?

Seriously, do you believe I would come to your bedroom at night and wake you up just to laugh at you? My best friend's brother?

What kinda person do you think I am... I may be a little drunk but I would Never do that, to anybody.

So what am I doing here? Come on, I thought it's pretty obvious.

I'm here to fuck your brains out silly.

Oh yes I am.

I've been wanting to do this ever since we first met but I thought you were taken so I didn't even try to like... talk to you or anything.

Yeah, I don't want to ruin anybodys relationship you know? That would be very bad.

Oh you don't want to fuck me? 

[giggle] Stop it. We both know you DO want to fuck me. You're just a good and shy little boy, afraid of his first time with a hot chick.

Don't worry baby, I will take the lead tonight...

Still no huh? Well...

I promised your sister I will take a good care of you so "no" is not an option, I'm sorry.

She warned me about just how nervous you can get around a sexy girl like me so I'm prepared for that baby.

Incase you didn't realize yet, your hands and feet are tied to the bed and you're only wearing an underwear.

[giggle]

Relax sweetie, please. I'm doing this for your own good...

Trust me, you will thank me for this night later.

Rape? Yeah, I guess I'm raping you... but not really you know?

Because if you wasn't shy and all that, I bet we would be fucking like animals every single day.

I just need to destroy this stupid barrier that protects you from having fun. That's what I'm really doing, helping you get out of this dark and complicated zone that you're in right now.

ssh... No more talking. I told you everything you need to know.

Can't you just trust me? I promise I will be very gentle... at first.

[giggle] What, I can't promise I will be able to control myself once I finally sit on this cock [giggle]

Relax dude, I'm just teasing you.

But be honest with me sweetie, deep inside... you want to fuck me right?

Just be honest please, you can close your eyes and tell me... if that helps.

[waiting a little bit for a response]

See? I knew you wanted me.

It wasn't that hard, was it?

Now I wonder who wants it more, me or you [giggle]

[giggle] You're blushing! It's so cute...

See, you was ready to kick me out of your room and miss out on all the fun. 

Good thing I tied you up.

You can't do anything about me that way, and I can take care of you properly.

I know it's scary now, but soon everything will be alot easier, trust me.

Hm let's see... where should I start...

Oh yeah, so you never had a girl touch you before?

Let me show you how it feels...

Starting with your chest...

[giggle] Relax, don't be so tense.

How does my soft hand feel on your bare skin?

It's nice, isn't it?

mmm that chest feels really nice to me.

How about I go a little lower?

Juuust a little bit...

You like it when I gently scratch you with my nails?

Baby, tonight is all about you... I want you to relax completely and let me know, if you like something that I'm doing, okay?

Let me just carees your body...

Close your eyes and feel my hands... exploring every inch of you...

[soft moaning or breathing with no talking for a little bit]

[soft kiss]

Relax... it's just my lips...

[soft kiss]

Just my lips...

[few more soft kisses and then few quick kisses]

[giggle] I could just eat you up!

So vulnerable...

[short pause]

Do you know what I'm gonna do now?

I'm gonna get on top of you...

[some bed moving noise]

And kiss your lips...

Oh yeah, I've been dying to taste you.

I know you never done this before and that's okay sweetie... just close your eyes and I'll teach you...

[starting to kiss slow and gentle but then gets more intense]

[moan] I want... I Need more...

[more kissing]

mmm [giggle] You sure this is your first time?

You're surprisingly very good for your first time.

I bet you're good at other things too...

Oh and what's that? Something hard is poking me down there...

Do you know what it is?

I probably should check...

[some bed movements again]

Oh my... looks like someone has a big boner...

It's so hard... even with that underwear on, I can already see how perfect your cock is...

mmm does it feel nice when I rub you through your underwear like this?

Feels nice for me too... but I think we should get rid of this and get your cock out.

shh... don't protest baby, no need to tense up again... just let me take this off of you...

[underwear sliding down]

There we go...

Oh my god, it looks even better than I imagined...

You have absolutely no reason to be embarassed... That thing is a one hell of a reason to be proud.

[moan] Can I suck it?

Please... baby please let me suck you...

Let me be a good girl for you and take care of this dick...

I teased myself long enough... I need this right [moan] now-

[start sucking and slurping intensively but no gagging]

I know it's intense... and I know it's your first time so don't hold back and cum for me, just let me know when you are close okay? 

[continue blowjob for about 2 minutes]

You're gonna cum? Yeah?

[pause]

[giggle] I'm sorry baby...

I changed my mind.

I want you to shoot that big load deep inside of me... I need you to fill up my tight little pussy right now.

[moan] I'm so fucking wet for you... 

I'm gonna get on top of you and ride you like a pornstar...

Let me take off these clothes...

[throwing clothes on the floor and sliding down panties sound]

[bed movements]

That's right, you just lay there like a good boy.

Ready to lose your virginity?

[moan] Time to take what's mine...

[a loud moan as she slide down on his cock]

Fuck yes... all the way in me...

How does it feel huh? Nice?

Good, get used to this pussy baby.

It's yours now and this dick is fucking mine. I feel like using it now.

[starts to ride him, bed sounds and moans]

[sudden aggressive kiss]

Do you like when I'm dominant like this?

Just taking you?

Or maybe you like it when I'm sweet and innocent?

I can be anything you want...

I can be... [growl] aggressive and dominant or... [soft moan and gentle kisses] a sweet little angel...

[giggle]

I'll be the best girlfriend you could ever imagine...

But tonight? Tonight I'm just gonna take you... and drain these balls...

Let's make your sister hear how much fun you're having right now... make her proud...

I'm gonna ride you hard now... ready or not.

[riding him hard and fast, moaning outloud]

YES! Fucking TAKE IT, take this pussy!

[just more fucking sounds, moaning and random kisses for 2 minutes]

Are you close? I'm close too, let's cum together. Shoot all of it deep inside of me!

[soon they both reach orgasm and slowly the fucking stops]

[sigh of satisfaction]

That was a good one. Thank you for filling me up baby.

[kissing]

So... did you like your first time? [giggle]

I'm glad I could be your first.

You was such a good boy for me, you did so much better than I expected to be honest.

Hopefully you will start to realize now that all the bad things you thought about yourself earlier are not true.

[another sigh of satisfaction] Okay, I will untie you now. It must be getting pretty uncomfortable for you, to not be able to move for so long.

[untying him]

[soft moan]

I don't want you to pull out of me. I want to fall asleep with your cock still inside of me.

Yeah, wrap your arms around my naked body.

[soft moan] perfect...

Let's sleep now... we will need lots of energy for a good round in the morning.

[some more soft moans till end of the audio]


End file.
